


It Had Been a Long Week

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt had had a long week filming for Who.  He thought he just wanted to relax and watch telly.  He had no idea that his co-star had completely different plans for the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had Been a Long Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginationandheartbreak (alexgrey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgrey/gifts).



> Ok, so I have no idea where this came from. I woke up with it in my head and I had to get it out. This isn’t like my usual stuff so do take heed of the rating. I am gifting it to AlexGrey because it is probably….no I’m sure mostly…..actually definitely her fault! Um, yeah…..no apologies.

It had been a long week.  It was Saturday and instead of getting to sleep in and lounge around he had had gone into the studio to redo a couple of scenes and complete some ADR.  He hated doing ADR.  It was difficult to try to remember the emotions of the scene days or weeks later when you were forced to recreate the dialogue.  All he could think of as he fished the keys from his pocket to his flat was getting a cold beer from the fridge and finding a footie game to watch.

So imagine his surprise when he opened his door to find Alex Kingston lounging on his sofa with a glass of red wine in her hand.  Stopping with his hand still on the door he stared at her then stepped back to be certain he had opened his own door and not hers.  No it was his flat but she was in his apartment and she was wearing…………

As he let go of the door his mouth went dry taking in what she was wearing.  Of course perhaps it was what she wasn’t wearing.  His brain was shorting out as his eyes raked over her form.  Her smile widened as she gauged his reaction.  Propping her right leg up she showed off her creamy white skin as she brought the wine glass to her lips.  “Do you like what you see darling?”

He tried to swallow around the large lump in his throat as he took in her outfit.  She was wearing a tightly fitted white corset with an interlacing of black ribbon and tiny black bows down the front.  It did marvelous things to her cleavage and his body boldly reacted to that.  He could see a white garter belt beneath the bodice connected to long white stockings.  She wore high heels from a bygone era.  He knew she had been filming a period piece in between her episodes on Who.  Apparently she decided to bring her work home.  He licked his lips wondering what exactly this meant.  She _was_ in his flat.

As his eyes followed her from her toes to her lips he noticed the tiny white knickers she was wearing.  With a smirk on his lips he finally spoke.  “White knickers Alex…tsk..tsk.  I thought you were into authenticity?”  He had heard her say how it was important to get into character by dressing as that person would have had to dress; often foregoing undergarments if the period called for it.

Sporting a smile and a gleam in her eye she placed her wine glass on his table and stood in front of the sofa.  His breath hitched as he took in her whole form from head to toe in that most flattering outfit.  He barely registered her coming to stand in front of him.  With her hands on her hips she locked eyes with him as she purred, “Well then, I suppose you best remove them then.”

His eyes went wide as he registered her words and realized she was only inches from him.  Dropping the bag that still hung on his shoulder he dropped to his knees before her.  He willed his hands not to shake as he reached for her his long fingers sliding beneath the waistband pulling them slowly down her legs.  He was positioned right in front of her sex.  Her aroma washed over him making his mouth water for her but somehow he knew not to touch yet.  “Oh Alex you bad, bad girl.”  He tried using his Doctor’s voice but it was slightly strangled at the naked sight before him……in touching range.

She takes several steps back from him leaving him on his knees.  “Yes, I have been bad haven’t I?  Perhaps you should punish me?”  She says over her shoulder walking back to the sofa her bare arse swaying at him, teasing him.

Standing again he finds his voice trying to realize the script they are playing.  “Yes, I think you should be punished you bad girl.”

Moving to the side of the sofa she bends over her hands on the its arm.  From where he stands he has a clear view down her bodice and feels his trousers tighten further.  “Perhaps you should spank me?”  She says warily wondering if this is ok…..has she pushed too far.

His face fills with a smile as his eyes light up at the prospect of touching Alex Kingston’s arse….no wait, not just touch…spank.  It’s like she had been in his dreams and was fulfilling his fantasies.  “Yes, I should.”  He begins to slowing walk to where she is.  “How many times?”  He says roughly.

“Five?”  Her answer is meek and wary.  He is standing behind her now his eyes gracing over the beauty that is Alex Kingston’s arse.  His hand reaches out sliding down over it feeling the fire within him erupt.

“Ten!”  He says firmly.  She gasps but does not make any attempt to move from her position.  He fondles her arse as bends down to speak into her ear.  “It’s important that wenches be punished when they have been bad.  You will count as I hit you.  Understood?”  She nods.  “No, you must speak your affirmation.”

“Yes sir, I will count as you hit me.”  Alex was beginning to shake with anticipation.  She had fantasized about Matt for years now but he was already exceeding her expectations and they had barely begun. The first one caught her daydreaming and she nearly forgot to count.  “One.”  Smack.  The second felt so good.  “Two.”  She’s never understood why but on the few occasions that she has given up control she has really relished it.  Smack.  “Three.”  “He’s good”, she thinks.  ‘Taking his time, making me wait.’  Smack.  “Four.”  ‘God, I hope this isn’t a one-time thing.’  Smack.  “Five.” 

He couldn’t believe he was actually in his flat with Alex bent over his sofa smacking her arse.  Smack.  “Six”.  And she seemed to like it.  Smack.  “Seven.”  He liked it too.  Smack, this one harder than the others.  “Eight.”  He could hear the strangle in her voice and that egged him on wanting to hear it again.  Smack.  “N-i-n-e.”  Her arse was getting quite red but he promised her ten so he had to deliver.  “Why must you be punished?”  He asked his mouth next to her ear.  The sound of his voice so close, his hand resting on her smarting arse caused a pool of heat to sink lower wanting…..just wanting.  “Because I was a bad, bad girl.”  “Yes, you were.”  He pulls his hand back delivering a hard Smack against both cheeks.  “Ten.”  She says her voice low, strangled.

Leaning over her he presses his chest against her back then raises them both up together.  Turning her around his hands cup her face as he takes her lips in his giving her a sweet kiss.  He smiles at her as she smiles at him.  He sees a slight sheen of tears she holds back.  One hand holds up her chin so that her eyes look into his.  “My dearest wench, why did I hit you?”

She tries to avert her eyes but he pulls her back so they are locked on him.  “Because I was bad.”  She says quietly.

“No, my dearest wench.  It was because you needed me to.”  Her eyes widened as she tried to read his.  ‘How did this man know me so well already?’

Without being able to stop herself she responded, “Yes, I did.”  He took her into his arms holding her close.  When he opened his eyes he could see her reddened arse in the mirror over the dining table.

Stepping back he said, “Love go fetch the lotion on top of my dresser.”  He watched her saunter back to his bedroom her red arse smiling at him.  When she returned with the lotion he had her stand by the dining table holding onto a chair.  She was going to protest until she saw the mirror positioned across from them and began to understand.  In the mirror she watched as he lovingly rubbed lotion over her arse.  She was surprised to see the love in his eyes as he did so.

When he was finished she turned to him reaching around his neck bringing him to her own lips.  He did not deny her.  She may want him in control but he will not refuse Alex's lips on him anytime.  “You seem a tad overdressed.  May I?”  She began to undo his buttons.  He nodded in agreement.  Before she had it off his shoulders her lips were pressed against his chest tasting him, nipping at him, kissing him.  The sensations drove straight down tightening his already hard member.

Pushing her back gently he spun her so she could see them in the mirror.  “I believe it is my turn.”  His utterance mere centimeters from her ear.  Gently he pulled her arms behind her securing them with one of his hands, his other stroking the outside of the bodice.  His lips were tasting every inch of her neck and shoulders leaving tiny red marks claiming her as his.

When he took her hands behind her she knew he understood in a way she didn’t even.  He understood that she wanted…..no, she needed him to be in charge despite the fact that it was her who showed up at his place.  She alternated between closing her eyes as she relished the sensations of his hands and his lips on her to watching him in the mirror.  Seeing him seducing her was otherworldly, like she was watching it on the telly and yet all of the sensations were real.  He was tracing the bone in the corset up and down her abdomen.  Just those light strokes cause her to breathe heavier so constricted as she is by the corset. 

He watched from over her shoulder as her chest heaved as he lightly traced the bodice she was wearing.  He listened to her breathing become labored as his hands strayed to her chest encircling first one then the other breast with his long fingers.  He wanted nothing more than to rip that corset from her body but she needed this more, …………the anticipation….the waiting……it was all part of the foreplay that she craved.  He had no idea how he knew that but he did and somehow he knew he wanted it too. 

As his hand let go of her hands that he held behind her he gently commanded her, “Keep them behind you love.”

She nodded, “Yes, I will.”

He smiled at her compliance and rewarded her by bringing both of his hands to her chest.  First he only allowed one finger from each hand to trace the outside of the corset over her cleavage.  His skin barely touched hers but it was enough for her to arch into him.  His fingertips grazed over her breasts through the material.  He watched her face in the mirror happy with the results.  “If you like it, I want to hear you love……but only if you like it.”  He was letting her know he didn’t want any fake moans, only her real pleasure.  Slowly his fingertips massaged her nipples eliciting a quiet moan from her lips.  When his whole hands cupped her breasts she gasped.  When he took her nipple between his forefinger and thumb she whimpered and then cried when he took his hands away entirely.  Staring at him in the mirror he kissed her shoulder.  “It will be alright love; I promise.” 

She watched as he stepped back and began to unlace the corset from the bottom.  Slowly she could breathe again as the corset loosened.  His eyes were intent on the laces having never removed a corset before.  When he heard her gasp for air he almost came in his pants.  ‘My god, she is the most gorgeous woman ever and she is allowing me to ……to command her.’

When she is free of the garment he tosses it to the floor and immediately brings his hands to her chest cupping, squeezing, and fondling her breasts.  His lips have left a rather large red imprint on her neck to mark the occasion.  Turning her roughly he gathers her into his arms pressing her bare chest against his own.  Their lips find each other in a messy kiss letting each other know they are past the point of want…..they need each other.  “Please?”  She begs.

He smirks at her pleased that she wants him as much as he wants her.  “I can’t love.”  He teases.

Taking a step back she gives him a glare that should have wilted him.  “And why not?”

Chuckling he says, “Because love you haven’t undressed me yet.”  She looks at him and realizes he is still fully clothed except for his shirt where she is nearly naked.

A sinful smile comes over her face as she realizes he is not willing to give up the game for a quick romp.  She likes him more and more every minute.  “Well………….”  She pulls him by his belt.  “I’ll have to do something about that, won’t I?”  Before he can answer she drops to her knees before him tugging on his belt.  Quickly she undoes his button and the zipper on his trousers bringing them to his ankles.  Whether she meant to or not her curls brush against his cock causing small white flashes behind his eyes as she pulls off his boots and trousers.  Her hands stroke up his legs as she returns to her kneeling position in front of him.  He can feel her hot breath against his painfully hard member.  Slowly she reveals his cock to her pleased with what she sees.  Without hesitation she leans in placing a kiss to the tip.  His eyes roll back into his head as she completely removes his pants.

Continuing to kneel in front of him she watches as his cock twitches with each breath she exhales.  She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as the ache between her legs begs for her to touch herself or him.  Looking up at him he thinks she looks so young, so innocent in the asking.  “What do you want me to do now, sir?”  He had a flashback to Moll, to her being so young and so wanton.  He knew she would do anything he asked at this point and as pleasurable as it would be to have Alex’s mouth on his cock he needed to be surrounded by her.  He needed her spread out before him begging for her to come.

He extends his hands down to her silently asking for hers.  She places her tiny ones in his large strong ones.  Lifting her to her feet he first kisses her with a restrained passion before turning her to face the mirror.  Resting his chin on her shoulder he talks with her in the mirror as his hands start to wander her body beginning with her arse.  “Alex love, I want what you want.  I want to make love to you until you beg me to stop.  I want to see you shatter before me with you surrounding my cock as it pounds within you.  Tell me, is that what you want to?”

She could feel his cool hand gently rubbing her hot arse reminding her that not that long ago she allowed him to bend her over and spank her.  That everything he had done this afternoon was exactly what she wanted without her having to say.  How could her answer be anything but………”Yes!”  As she said the words she spread her legs further apart giving him full access to her.

He wrapped her in a tight embrace from behind his lips enchanted with her neck.  She could feel his hard cock press into the crease of her arse making her wish it was pressing into the other side of her.

As he pressed his cock against her the heat from her recently spanked bottom surrounded his member reminding him of the power she had given him.  It was a trust he would not break.  His hands tweaked and pinched and fondled her breasts until the nipples were taunt then with his hands spread wide he slid down her body.  He barely ghosted over her sex as he passed it in favor of stroking her thighs.  She wanted to scream but she thought that it would only cause him to take longer.

Very lightly he stroked over her sensitive bud.  With all of the foreplay he knew it had to be throbbing but he was determined to make her come by his hands.  With his hands on her hips he talked slowly into her ear.  “Alex, I want to hear you when I touch you.  I want to know what you like.  Don’t hold back but only the truth….understand.”  She nods.  “No, you must speak your affirmation.”

“Yes.”  She breathes out.

“But you mustn’t come without permission.  Understand?”  His hand is hovering over her sex.  She would have agreed to anything at this moment.

“YES!”  She shouts hoping he will touch her.

He does.  His fingers are gentle and light against her sex but that isn’t what she wants, what she needs at this moment.  She throws her head back against his shoulder as a wanton cry comes from her mouth.  She doesn’t even recognize it as herself.  Her body takes over rubbing herself against his fingers taking what she wants, what she needs from him.  “Oh look at you naughty girl.  You want to fuck my hand?”

“Y-e-s.”  She breathes out as first one, then two, no three fingers enter her.  His other hand slides up to her chest tweaking her nipples in time to her thrusts.

“Take what you want my wench…”  He breathes into her ear.  “But do NOT come without permission.”  His voice is sexy yet commanding and damn him cause she could explode at this very minute.  The feel of his cock pressing into her sore arse is not helping her control her need to come.  Finally she can’t take it anymore she needs to come.  “Please?”  She strangles out.  “NO, not yet wench.”  She is a little shocked at his sharp tone but it helped refocus her as she came down on his hand again and again.  Directly into her ear he commanded, “Now…..come now!”  And she did!!!

He watched in the mirror as she shattered into his arms, over his hand.  Her head fell back onto his shoulder as she shouted her release, her eyes closed, and then her body went limp.  Luckily his arms were already around her as he eased her to the floor laying her into his lap.  Her breath was heavy and labored against his chest as he kissed her forehead and wrestled the curls from her face.  Slowly her eyes opened meeting his.  “Hello.”  He said smiling at her.

“Hello.”  She responded knowing they were replaying one of their scenes.  In it the Doctor and River were saying hello because it was a new beginning to their relationship.  Looking up at him she knew this was definitely a new beginning to their relationship.  She’s still not sure what she thought was going to happen when she decided to camp out in his living room wearing her costume but this afternoon could never have been imagined.  It had exceeded all fantasies that she had had of him.

Reaching up she pulled his head to hers capturing his lips in hers.  The passion was still in the kiss but not the desperate longing.  It’s as if she knew he wasn’t going anywhere.  She didn’t have to hurry to get what she wanted because he was right there holding her for as long as she needed.  After several minutes he pulled away resting his forehead against hers.  “Alex…….I would very much like to make love to you………not command you but love you.  Would you permit me that?”

Smiling she softly kisses his lips.  “Yes, darling……please?”  He smiles back at her gently setting her next to him on the floor before getting up.  Quickly he scoops her up in his arms carrying her to his bedroom.  They made love throughout the night and the next day.  From that point forward they were inseparable except when they had to be apart for work.  He never asked her why she had come to him that day but he was so incredibly glad she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah..................cold shower?


End file.
